micronationswikiaorg_pt-20200213-history
Caledon
The Independent State of Caledon is the name of a rapidly growing group of Victorian-themed Estate Sims owned by Desmond Shang. Caledon can be considered an example of a developing micronation. Sims *Caledon *Caledon II *Caledon Highlands *Port Caledon *Caledon Tamrannoch *Caledon On Sea *Caledon Moors *Caledon Cay *Caledon Victoria City *Caledon Carntaigh *Caledon Loch Avie *Caledon Lionsgate *Caledon Primverness *Caledon Mayfair *Caledon Tanglewood *Caledon SteamSkyCity *Caledon Kittiwickshire *Caledon Eyre *Caledon Regency *Caledon Stormhold *Caledon Sound *Caledon Speirling *Caledon Middlesea *Caledon Murdann *Caledon Cymru *Caledon Greystoke *Caledon Kintyre *Nova Civis Caledon *Caledon Wellesian *Caledon Penzance *Caledon Morgaine *Caledon Brigadoon *Caledon Cape Wrath Upcoming Sim projects *Caledon CaerClannagh *Caledon Downs *Caledon Southend *Caledon Windemere *Caledon Rocabrannagh Description Caledon is a small, windswept forested country at a temperate latitude. Wild creatures, country estate life, sights and sounds that were common well over 100 years ago are the hallmark of the land. Technology is approximately that of the 19th Century, though some astonishing breakthroughs have provided for incredible wonders. Ground vehicles, airships, and even a device known as a 'telehub' are made possible through the power of exotic material properties and the wonders of Steam Technology. The government is an expansionist monarchy, supported by a strong aristocracy (i.e., residents). Caledon once offered the opportunity for residents to take their turn at "Stewardship", a post which can involve answering questions, restarting sims, banning obvious griefers &c. As the complexity of a large estate grew, the burden on one Steward's shoulders became too great, and the role is now filled by a corps of about 10 estate managers appointed by the Guvnah--some serving openly, some quietly. Facts Geographic * Location: The original Caledon sim was located on the main grid at (930,1023). When Caledon II was added to the grid farther out in the Western Ocean, Caledon was moved to join it, in order to secure room for additional expansion. Today, the original two sims of the Independent State of Caledon occupy sim coordinates 905 and 906 by 1023 * Area: 1,900,544 m2, land and water combined, and growing * Maritime Claims: Under negotiation with several near neighbors * Climate: Temperate Coastal * Terrain: Low land dotted with streams and ponds; a few hills, Mt Caledon in Caledon On Sea * Elevation Extremes: Sea level (21m) to approximately 65m * Natural Resources: 277,500 prims; the creativity of citizens * Land Use: Mixed Residential/Commercial (village style) and occasional Industrial; varies thematically by region * Natural Hazards: Rolling Updates, Client Upgrades, Asset Server Crashes People * Population: Over 600 landed gentry and many friends, expanding * Age Structure: Varies from young twenties to "old enough to know better" * Population Growth Rate: Approximately a sim-full a month so far * Sex ratio: This is Second Life - it changes by the minute * Ethnic Groups: All manner of humans, Furries, Goreans, some aliens * Religions: Christians, Wiccans, Buddhists, Atheists, Agnostics, Unitarians, more. * Languages: English, Tagalog, Chinese, Hebrew, German, French, Japanese, Spanish, American, LSL * Titles: Varied usage Government * Capital: Once the residence of the Steward (ala 10 Downing Street), it is now Caledon Victoria City * Legal System: A corps of estate managers are the first line of enforcement, with appeal to Guvnah Shang possible * Diplomatic Representation: Seven appointed Ambassadors. * Flag Description: Black/Red/Green tartan with gold bars; state name * Military: Caledon Militia. Instituted as part of the War with Neualtenburg, it has no active policing duty and is primarily ceremonial. Economic * Imports: clothing, architecture, furniture, vehicles, ships, scripting professionals * Exports: clothing, architecture, furniture, vehicles, ships, scripting professionals * Expenditures: Twenty-nine sims worth of tier and growing * Reserves: Months of tier in reserve, usually at least three months per sim * Currency: The Linden Dollar, though land rates vary based upon the more stable USD. Communications * Internet: The Caledon Forums (site link) run by Excalibur Longstaff. * Media: The Caledon Herald run by India Ingersoll; dormant. Transportation * Tram: Created by Ordinal Malaprop (as discussed in her blog). Currently three routes are operating: the first between Port Caledon, Caledon and Caledon II, the second in Caledon Cay and the third in Caledon Victoria City. * Caledon National Rail: Intersim railway project spanning 5 sims. * Roadways: Roughly 3 km of roadways * Ports and Terminals: Port Caledon,Caledon On Sea. * Merchant Marine: One foreign-made keel (Jesrad's): Venture * Letter of Marque ship: privateer L'Espadon Transnational issues * International Disputes: Currently at peace with all, as far as known. * Refugees: Many, from all over the grid. Caledon is a nation of immigrants. Historical Events Grand Opening The nation had its official Ribbon-cutting celebration in the evening of April 1st, 2006, and was attended by a number of Second Life residents, and much of the population of Caledon. The party was organized by Caledon founding resident Yuriko Muromachi. Events included: * Coronation of the first steward, Khashai Steinbeck. * Formal dancing, with the opening waltz performed by Mr. Steinbeck and Dyne Talamasca. * The First Annual Caledon Rose Hunt. The Caledon Rose is an extremely rare flower, only blooming for thirty minutes on this single day of the year. Nineteen (out of a set of twenty) roses were scattered across the two sims, and party-goers had to find and pick them before they wilted. Caledon Roses are limited edition (numbered and dated). * Fireworks, set to the 1812 Overture First Annual Rose Hunt Winners (List presently incomplete) * Weird Duport - 1 rose (#19) * Puck Goodliffe - 1 rose (#12) * Chrystin Hathor - 2 roses (#11 and #17) * India Ingersoll - 1 rose (#2) * Seiko LeMay - 1 rose (#8) (?) * Kasmodian Nephilim - 1 rose (#4) (?) * Arienrhod Remblai - 1 rose (#5) * Dyne Talamasca - 2 roses (#3 and #7) Stewards The office of Steward is no longer in use. The four who held that office, in order, were: * Khashai Steinbeck * Yuriko Muromachi * Gerami Fizz * Kamilah Hauptmann, now Vicereine of Caledon Knights of Caledon For distinguished service "far beyond the call of duty, and to the benefit of all." * Ordinal Malaprop, inventor of the first tram in Caledon. * Leosanni Somme * Lapin Paris, for service in the 2007 Relay For Life where Caledon events raised over L$1,000,000. Ambassadors Liasons between Caledon and foreign lands, and points of contact for mutual events and activities. * May 7, 2006 - Phedre Aquitaine named as Ambassador to Neualtenburg * June, 2006 - Bastillion Bachman named as Ambassador to Neufreistadt * Date uncertain - Amber Palowakski named as Ambassador to Steelhead * September 23, 2007 - Klaus Wulfenbach credentialed as Consul from Europa Wulfenbach * September 23, 2007 - Valentine Janus named as Ambassador to Adam ondi Ahman * Pym Sartre and Cale Vinson are listed as Caledon Ambassadors on the in-world rolls of the group. Information on their appointments is sought. Festivals and Long-Duration Events * September 9-15, 2007 - Caledon/Steelhead Harvest Festival * October 2007-February 2008 - Caledon Social Season Comme il faut (Rules) Caledon is a themed community with a relaxed attitude. Generally, period clothing and behavior are encouraged and welcomed, but not required. However, in spite of the continent's mature rating, proper class and decency in public areas is the rule. Some other restrictions: * Externally out-of-theme builds are forbidden below 512 meters. Zoning is relaxed above that altitude. * RL political/religious signs are banned outright. * No camping chairs * No casinos * No scamming * No ageplay within Caledon * No racial slurs Links * Caledon Pictures * Forums: Original availability post * Forums: HMS Venture discovers new continent * Forums: CIA Factbook entry (and grand opening announcement) * Forums: Ambassadorial appointment * Forums: Announcement of Caledon Tamrannoch Category:ContinentsCategory:Caledon